The Bear Who Hugged Me
by Rackso
Summary: When Mina Aino transforms, she is mysteriously taken to another dimention. It's not really a horror, but I wouldn't wan to go where she went.


The Bear Who Attacked Me ****

The Bear Who Attacked Me

"Mina, you have to transform now!" Sailor Moon screamed.

Mina looked around at all the other scouts transformed. "Right! Venus Crystal Power!" Mina's body was surrounded by light and stuff. After she was finished, she was in a place that she has never seen before. "Where is this place...and where are my friends?"

"Who are you?" A mysterious voice called from behind her.

Mina whipped around and saw a cute little green bear. "A teddy bear!" She ran up to it. "Can I have a hug?"

"Sure I'd love one!" Mina and the little bear hugged.

"You're so cute and fuzzy!" Mina told him.

Five minutes later. "Mina can I have a hug?" The little bear asked and she agreed. They hugged for a while. "You need a hug!" The green bear said again.

"Umm, okay." Mina shrugged and they hugged. "What are you anyway?" Mina asked.

"I'm a Care Bear!"

"Oh."

"Can I have a hug!?" The bear said enthusiastically.

"I gave you one five minutes ago, and five minutes before that. Maybe later." The Care Bear jumped on Mina and gave her a hug. "Hey! HEY! I said no!" Five minutes later, the green bear hugged her again. "Hey! I didn't say you could have one! I think you were a little TOO friendly that time. I think you better just stay away."

Five minutes later. "But hugs are special. You need one."

"You need a hug now!"

"NNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mina ran away from him and started running around screaming NO. "No more that's enough!"

Another bear popped up out of a cloud that was flying above Mina's head. "Why are you screaming? Do you need a hug?" This pink bear jumped out of the cloud and hugged her.

"STOP!" Mina yelled. "Stop it! No more hugs!"

The pink bear stopped hugging her and looked at her. The pink bear gasped. "That skirt is way too short." The pink bear looked at Mina's Sailor Venus outfit that she has on.

"So." Mina said.

"That's a no-no!" We have to show you the error of your ways and give you a hug." The pink and green bear advanced on her, but she ran away. everywhere she ran a new and different colored bear popped up asking for a hug. When they all hopped on her, they all gave her a hug, and when she finally got them off of her, she was dressed in a bear costume like them, and she was purple.

"What the..." Mina looked at herself.

"Now, you look nice. No more short skirts for you!" A red bear said.

"Everybody!" An orange bear said loudly to all the other Care Bears. "Now that Mina is dressed correctly, doesn't she deserve a hug?"

"YES!" All the other bears shouted.

"NNOOOOOOOOOO!" Mina got up with her bear outfit on and ran. She got to a corner and was trapped. Mina sank low into the corner and started crying.

"Why are you crying...You need a hug." A random bear said.

They all kept coming at her. Just then, a red rose landed in front of her, and all the bears stopped. Mina's hopes went up. "Tuxedo Mask!"

Mina and all the Care bears looked up and saw a bear in a tuxedo. "I am Tuxedo Bear! Mina, grab the rose, now!"

Mina grabbed the rose and everyone started talking at once. "She grabbed the Hug Rose."

"Mina!" Tuxedo bear calls. "That is the Hug Rose, now everyone can hug you!" Everyone jumped on her and started hugging her.

"Stop please, stop!" Mina opened her eyes and was in her room. "It was just a dream." Mina breathed a sigh of relief. Just then, her friends came in.

"Hey Mina!" Serena ran and hugged Mina.

"SSSSTOOOOOP! No more hugs!"

Everyone stared at her, "...Okay."

"Please...no hugs."

Raye started to talk, "Mina I came over to borrow that shirt you bought two days ago."

"Okay" Mina went to her closet and saw a folded up garment. "Hey guys, you know I had the weirdest dream." Mina grabbed the folded up garment, and it was the purple bear costume.

Mina's heart rate quickened, "Mina that's cute. Where'd you get it?" Lita asked.

**THE END...Or Is It???**

****

Rackso: To find out the moral of today's story...We turn to the 'Wheel of Morality.' 

*A big wheel with numbers 1-10 appears in a white void.*

****

Rackso: Wheel of Morality: Turn, turn, turn! Tell us the lesson that we should learn!

*The wheel stops on number 6. And a piece of paper gets printed out of the printer attached to the 'Wheel of Morality'*

****

Rackso: And the moral of today's story is...Moral Number Six. And it says, "A hug can drive a person insane...Hugs can kill...Too many hugs in one day is bad for you...Think--Don't hug...A hug is a good think to waste...Don't pick up roses that mysteriously fall on the ground."


End file.
